The purpose of this study is to evaluate the metabolic response to ACTH stimulation in children with congenital adrenal hyperlasia before and after prophylactic adrenalectomy, and compare it to normal controls. One possible objection raised to adrenalectomy in these patients has been that the loss of all adrenal tissue may leave them at a greater risk for adrenal crisis in times of stress.